Texting Twist
by Crystal Moonlight Smasher
Summary: It all started with a text. It was a text that would twist fate in unimaginable ways. Mostly NatsumexMikan. Some RuixTsubasa and other couples. Rated T just in case.
1. Devil's Kiss

Title: Texting Twist

Summary: It all started with a text. It was a text that would twist fate in unimaginable ways. Mostly NatsumexMikan. Slight RuixTsubasa and other couples.

**This is my first lengthy romance story. I hope you all enjoy and point me in the right direction. Caution: Unless you read the manga, you won't know some of the characters.**

Mikan slowly got out of bed. She found herself clawing at the sheets, in an attempt to go back to bed. The sun peeked out of the purple curtains and left Mikan wondering what a special star bed looked like, if this was for a 1 star.

"Ahhhh! It's 8 already?" Mikan cried out. She hurriedly ripped off her clothes and pulled on her uniform. In the bathroom, she sighed. Using mouthwash and a quick splash of water would have to do for now.

She grabbed her stuff and reached for the silver doorknob. _Should I really be cooperating? This school is so mysterious. Maybe that's more of a reason to cooperate._ She pondered this, as her hand was a centimeter away from the doorknob. She heard the door open quickly as she tripped into it. Falling into nothingness, she felt so lonely; so lost. Suddenly a burst of warmth spread through her. She felt someone holding her in his arms. _Maybe it's a prince._ She thought as she hoped for the best.

Looking up, she noticed a familiar face.

"AHH!" Mikan jumped away from Natsume and backed far away.

"Hey, polka-dots. What do you think you're doing?" Mikan stared in disbelief.

"Um. Going to class?" Mikan replied.

"Oh. We were sent here because you were 30 minutes late to class. Narumi said something about it, and asked us to get you." Ruka stepped out from behind Natsume, blushing slightly. Mikan calmed down a little, as she would be saved from death this time.

"More like **forced** us. That perverted teacher threatened to use his pheromones on me." Natsume argued.

"Well err. Okay? Let's go to class now! RUKA-PYONNNNN!" Mikan grabbed Ruka's arm and dragged him away. She suddenly stopped and ran back, dragging poor Ruka with her.

"Hey, Natsume! Are you coming?" She asked curiously.

"Hmph. None of your business." Natsume walked away.

Mikan thought about what to do. Natsume obviously wasn't going to class.

"Well, then we'll follow you." Mikan skipped cheerily behind Natsume.

~ Outside with Mikan, Ruka and Natsume ~

"Stop following me. It's annoying." Natsume looked back quickly.

BUMP! Natsume fell to the ground covering his eyes with his bangs. He looked up wondering what idiot he would have to kill.

"Oh, if it isn't Natsume." Rui (A.N. - Dangerous Ability Class Student. Curse Mark Alice.) said as he put his hands on his hips.

Mikan looked at the guy. He seemed princely, and scary at the same time.

"You..." Natsume shuddered slightly. Rui smirked as he walked pasted Natsume.

"_By the way, Persona's been looking for you..."_ Rui whispered as he spotted Tsubasa and walked over to him.

Natsume pondered this and felt the need to run. Run far away. And then there was Ruka.

"What's the matter, Natsume?" Ruka asked.

"Oh nothing..." Natsume continued walking until they reached a field.

"Wow..." Mikan stared in awe.

~ Outside with Rui and Tsubasa ~

"Hey. Don't run away." Rui sighed as he walked towards Tsubasa. Tsubasa quickened his pace as he hoped someone would come save him.

"Don't make me hurt you." Rui glared as a conceited smile spread on his lips. Tsubasa stopped and wondered if he could get far enough away. He ran like his life depended on it.

"_Too slow."_ Rui sent waves of pain through Tsubasa's head.

"Ack!" Tsubasa clutched his face and fell on his knees.

"Jeez! Would you quit being so annoying?" Tsubasa glared as Rui came over to him.

"As much as I _love_ to see you, we have things to discuss." Rui held out his hand. Tsubasa shuddered at the word "love" and took Rui's hand.

~ Outside with Mikan, Ruka and Natsume ~

"Don't you realize 2nd period is starting? Why are you here anyway? What are we doing? Who was that-" Mikan kept talking on and on.

Natsume finally turned around and shouted, "WILL YOU SHUT UP?"

Ruka smiled and said "Calm down. We're just having fun, right?"

Natsume yelled "HOW CAN I CALM DOWN? THIS IDIOT-" Suddenly someone spun Natsume around and kissed his cheek.

"Ack!" Natsume passed out and fell into Narumi's arms.

"EWWW!" Mikan said disgustingly. Narumi looked at Natsume with a serious face.

"Wait! Narumi-sensei, it was actually me who made Natsume and Mikan come along with me to see the forest animals! So don't blame them for anything. It's my fault." Ruka spoke up.

Mikan's eyes widened. Before she could talk, Narumi interrupted.

"As if I would believe that you convinced Natsume to skip class." Narumi mocked.

"Wait! It was my fault-" Mikan started.

"Now, now. You aren't getting in trouble. In fact, I'm taking you to the guest room. We have some business to attend to." Narumi led them away.

~ Inside a High School Room with Rui and Tsubasa ~

"Just wait a minute." Rui decided to lie down on a purple couch. Tsubasa found a nice fluffy black chair and decided to observe. It was a nice room filled with long windows, reaching from the ceilings to the floors. The room consisted of a purple couch that Rui was lying on, his black chair, a glass table and some shelves.

Hoping to start some conversation Tsubasa talked, "Hey, can you take this mark off of me, anytime soon?"

Rui stared at him and smirked. "I _can_, but I won't. Plus, it's so much more fun this way."

Tsubasa backed away a little, feeling out of place.

"What are we waiting for?" Tsubasa finally asked.

Rui laughed. "Nothing."

**So, how was it? I didn't get to the main plot yet, but this is all I can think of right now. XD. Well, feel free to pm me, review, favorite, and story alert! Thanks a bunch!**


	2. Death Closing In

**WOW. It's been a while. I almost forgot about this story. Well, here I am.**

I remember someone telling me that they liked the RuixTsubasa couple so I should continue writing this story, but I can't seem to find the person. If you read this, private message me right away! :) It's like a mystery!

**Until then, Thanks to:**

**SoulxXmaka2435 for putting this on Story Alert.**

**Claire9505 for putting this on your favorite list.**

**Enjoy!**

_You will be my slave. Follow my orders, or I will kill everyone closest to you. I'm watching you. Tell anyone, or make any false moves, then you die._

BEEP! The text message went unnoticed as Mikan silenced her phone in her pocket. The motion had become second nature to her. Persona had taken Natsume away, and she was following close behind. Suddenly, they both disappeared.

Unconscious Natsume was taken away by Persona, and Mikan managed to run away from Narumi. No way she was getting another lecture. Hopefully Ruka got out of it too.

"Ugh... Mikan, you and Persona are too fast! Narumi said he'd give us an hour. Or else he's coming for us. So what happened?" Ruka caught his breath after being abandoned by her.

"Nothing, Natsume was taken by Persona. I couldn't catch up." Mikan sighed.

"Oh, I see..." Ruka frowned. _Why did I say that?_ Mikan looked down in regret.

"Well, its okay. Hey, Mikan can I borrow your phone? I want to give you something." Ruka held his hand out.

"Oh, sure." Mikan pulled out her phone with a red light blinking on the top and handed it to Ruka. Ruka smiled at the pink cell phone and slipped on a charm.

"Awh! It's a little bunny charm! Thanks, Ruka!" Mikan smiled and went in to hug him. Ruka stopped her with his hand.

"It's not from me. Natsume wanted to give it to you, so I'm just the messenger." Mikan went to hug him anyway.

"Well, thank you, Ruka-PYONNNNN!" Mikan squealed.

"Oh, and Mikan! I noticed a red light on your phone. You should check it." Ruka motioned.

"Nah, it's probably from some weirdo. No one texts me at this time. I'll check it later." Mikan stuffed the phone in her pocket and set off to meet up with Narumi.

**In _the_ room...**

Tsubasa wasn't surprised. "Nothing? And what do you mean by that?"

"None of your business. Now stop talking for a little while." Rui closed his eyes.

Tsubasa waited 5 minutes, and then started to tiptoe out. _Slowly. Slowly. Slowly._

_BANG!_

"Sorry, we're here." Narumi came in followed by Mikan and Ruka.

"WHY? I was so close..." Tsubasa shook Narumi.

"No, you weren't." Rui called from behind, which made Tsubasa freeze.

"Anyway, let's get to it. It seems like there's some criminal in the school. He's some minor criminal that blackmails people indirectly. So we want you four and Natsume to look for him." Narumi said quickly.

"Wait? Why us? Natsume, Rui-sempai and Tsubasa-sempai don't need us. Ruka-PYONNN and I aren't even in... dangerous ability." Mikan hesitated before she said dangerous ability, but managed to get it all out.

"Well, who knows? Hey, Mikan, can I see your phone? Oh, Natsume really gave the charm to you. I saw him holding it. Ehh? What's this light mean?" Narumi examined it.

"Oh, nothing. Just stuff." Mikan snatched the phone and stuffed it in her pocket.

"Okay then..." Narumi skipped away.

"What's wrong with your phone?" Tsubasa wondered out loud.

"He kept staring at he charm Natsume gave me. It was weird." Mikan shuddered.

"Lemme see!" Tsubasa grabbed her phone and laughed at it.

"HEY!" Mikan stomped over and got it back annoyed.

"You know, that red light thing is really annoying. You should check your messages." Tsubasa pointed.

"Yeah, I'll do that." Mikan looked at her phone and pressed a bunch of buttons. A message appeared.

"O.M.G." Mikan looked at the message and scanned it up and down. Ruka took a peek and his mouth widened.

"Natsume confessed to you?" Tsubasa couldn't even believe it.

"That... uhh... I'm leaving!" Mikan escaped from the room and looked down at the phone. Breathing heavily she took deep breaths.

"Eh? There's still one more unread message."

BEEP!

**So? I loved the idea of Mikan not noticing the evil message in her phone. So I stretched it for the whole chapter. Hope you enjoyed! Don't forget to review and all that nice stuff!**

**Don't worry, you'll see Natsume's message eventually.**


	3. Mark for the Cursed

**HAI! I'm backkkkkkkk! I had a lot of fun writing this... hehehe...**

**I still haven't figured out that mystery person. Hmm...**

**Thanks to: **

**NavajoGirl47 for putting this on your story alert list.**

**Fantasychick and Lover11Anime for putting this on your favorite story list**

**Ree-Vance for reviewing!**

**For my first review, I dedicate this chapter to Ree-Vance. ;)**

Natsume looked down at his phone.

_Mikan, I like you. A lot. And that proposal we made on the balcony that day, was something I'll never regret._

"She isn't answering..." Natsume clutched his phone.

"So Natsume, meet up with your friends and go catch that person. If he lurks around and victimizes someone else, you're responsible. Stop texting while I'm talking. It's unsightly." Persona said strictly, and left Natsume.

"Mikan..." Natsume let his bangs cover his eyes and took off in the other direction.

"What... Wh..." Mikan felt tears welling up in her eyes.

"_You will be my slave. Follow my orders, or I will kill everyone closest to you. I'm watching you. Tell anyone, or make any false moves, then you die."_

Suddenly she heard Ruka and Tsubasa's footsteps.

"Oh no..." Mikan quickly shuffled away, crashing into a classroom door.

"Hah... hah..." Mikan felt her breath slow down as a hand covered her mouth.

"_I'll call you today in an hour. You are to answer 'Yes, Grandfather' to what I say. Then you are to carry out my instructions as soon as I hang up. Don't disappoint me... Mikan."_ The person disappeared leaving Mikan speechless. The person's voice was somewhat distorted. Like a voice modifier.

A hand covered Mikan's mouth.

"AHHHH!" Mikan screamed, kicked, and thrashed.

"SHHHH! SHUT UP! Aren't you hiding from someone?" Natsume brushed his uniform off.

"What... are –you doing?" Mikan wiped her tears.

"Did you get my text?" Natsume asked without looking at her. Mikan gasped. She had totally forgot about it, focusing on her attacker.

Before she could answer:

~Nyan~Nyan~Nyan~Nya~

Her phone was ringing. Trembling, Mikan picked up the phone and lifted it to her face.

"H..ello?" Mikan managed to choke out.

"_You see, I've decided to call you earlier to let you know something. Do you see that black speck on that boy's collar?"_ The person hissed.

"Yes, _Grandfather_." Mikan shuddered.

"_It's a bomb, that could blow up the school."_ The person hung up, leaving the phone with a dial tone buzzing in her ears.

Then she passed out.

"~Tsubasaaaaaaaa~" Rui followed Tsubasa through the halls skipping behind him.

"Why are you following me, you tic?" Tsubasa ran faster at the same time looking for Mikan.

"Just wanna ask you something." Rui stopped in his tracks and put on a serious face.

"What is it?" Tsubasa stopped.

"Will you marry me?" Rui laughed hysterically.

Tsubasa sighed. "What is it?"

Rui straightened up. "Don't you find it strange? That the red light on that girl's phone was still lit up, when she looked at the text?"

Tsubasa sighed. "Why do you think I'm trying to find her? My teasing wasn't that harsh. She would've come back by now."

"I see. Sorry, I can't let you find her." Rui stated.

"What—EAHHHH!" Tsubasa shrieked, as he felt his brain _melt_ down. He fell unconscious, and Rui swiftly caught him.

"It's my job." Rui whispered, as he played with Tsubasa's bangs.

"And this is part of it." Rui looked down the hallway.

A curse mark formed on Mikan's head.

Natsume looked at the door. _Is Rui still with them? That's a problem._

"Mikan... hey... wake up-" Natsume's eyes widened. The star curse mark appeared on Mikan's head...

"THAT BASTARD." Natsume stormed out of the room and ran quickly.

"Hello? Ahh, Rui, was it?" Ruka ran into him walking alone in the hallways.

"Oh, hi, Ru-chan!" Rui smiled.

"Do you know where Tsubasa and Mikan are?" Ruka asked innocently.

"Hmm... nope, but they probably went to look for the culprit without you." Rui answered.

"..." Ruka stayed silent.

"You're lying, aren't you? They wouldn't leave without me." Ruka looked at him coldly.

"What a pain." Rui walked toward him slowly.

"RUI! WHERE ARE YOU? YOU BASTARD?" Natsume raced throughout the halls, his hands on fire. He came to see Rui holding a fainted Ruka in his arms.

"Man, you all keep showing up out of nowhere! What's with you people?" Rui rolled his eyes and ran into a room.

"GET BACK HERE!" Natsume ran towards the room and Rui came out swiftly.

"Shouldn't you be worried about that girl?" Rui snapped his fingers.

"I do control the curse marks." Rui whispered into his ear.

**I admit, I kinda rushed that one.**

**A little tired and worn out so, this should do. :)**

**Don't forget to review and all that nice stuff...**


End file.
